Saba
The Kingdom of Saba is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 769 BC. Major cities include Saba, the capital and Hajar Yahir. The Gods worshipped at Saba include Almaqah (Tawh), Attar, the fertility and Summer sun Goddess Dat-Hamim, the Winter Sun Goddess Dat-Ba'dan, the Moon God Ta'lab, Tarah, the Goddess Umm Attar and Hawbas. A slaughter altar is called a "Madibah" (Mdbh). List of Kings House of Abrahah * Abrahah ibn Aber 907-889 BC * Shadar ibn Abrahah 889-870 * Watar ibn Abrahah 870-860 * Abrahah ibn Watar 860-837 * Aber ibn Abrahah 837-811 * Saba' ibn Aber 811-789 * Katan ibn Saba' 789-769 * Zuhayr ibn Katan 769-745 * Abrahah ibn Zuhayr 745-727 * Jaydan ibn Abrahah 727-706 * Marthid ibn Jaydan 706-687 * Shammar ibn Marthid 687-664 House of Samahu * Samahu 'Ali Yanif I 664-645 * Yathi'-amar Watar I 645-628 * Kariba-il Watar I 628-608 * Il-Sharah I 608-591 * Yada’il Bayin I 591-572 * Yada’il Darih I 572-547 * Samahu 'Ali Yanif II 547-522 * Yarim Ayman I 522-498 * Samahu’ Ali I 498-472 * Dhamar 'Ali I 472-447 * Yada’il Bayin II 447-418 * Kariba-il Watar II 418-395 * Yathi'-amar Bayin I 395-374 * Yakrib I 374-352 * Karib-il Bayin I 352-318 * Yarim Ayman II 318-297 * Yada'-il Dharih I 297-273 * Il-Karib Yuhan'im I 273-247 * Yada’il Bayin III 247-213 * Dhamar 'Ali II 213-197 * Samahu 'Ali Yanif III 197-165 * Kariba-il Bayin I 165-150 * Yakrib II 150-106 * Yathi'-amar Watar II 106-79 BC * Yarim Ayman III 79-41 BC * Yada’il Bayin IV 41 BC-3 BC * Dhamar 'Ali Watar I 3 BC-27 AD * Samahu 'Ali Darih I 27 AD-59 AD * Yaqrub Malik Darih I 59-92 * Yathi'-amar Bayin II 92-122 * Il-Sharah II 122-148 * Yathi'-amar Watar III 148-182 * Yada I 182-212 * Ilasharah Yahdub I 212-239 * Kariba-il Bayin II 239-265 * Karib-il Watar Yuhan'im I 265-299 * Dhamar 'Ali III 299-335 * Yarim Ayman IV 335-373 * Il-Karib Yuhan'im II 373-402 * Wahb-il I 402-433 * Il-Sharah III 433-468 * Yakrib III 468-511 * Yathi' I 511-529 * Yaqrub Malik Darih II 529-563 * Yada'-il Dharih II 563-596 * Yathi'-amar Watar IV 596-626 * Yathi'-amar Bayin III 626-662 * Anmar Yuhan'im I 662-698 * Il-Karib Yuhan'im III 698-730 * Il-Sharah IV 730-767 * Samahu 'Ali Yanif IV 767-800 * Wahb-il II 800-828 * Dhamar 'Ali IV 828-866 * Kariba-il Watar III 866-890 * Dhamar 'Ali Darih I 890-919 * Yada’il Bayin V 919-951 * Yarim Ayman V 951-982 * Yada’il Darih II 982-1014 * Nash'a-Karib Yuhamin I 1014-1046 * Samahu’ Ali II 1046-1081 * Dhamar 'Ali V 1081-1112 * Kariba-il Watar IV 1112-1144 * Wahb-il Yahuz I 1144-1179 * Yathi'-amar Bayin IV 1179-1205 * Yada II 1205-1234 * Wahb-il III 1234-1276 * Il-Karib Yuhan'im IV 1276-1308 * Karib-il Bayin II 1308-1336 * Yada’il Darih III 1336-1393 * Dhamar 'Ali Darih II 1393-1424 * Far'um Yanhab I 1424-1468 * Anmar Yuhan'im II 1468-1503 * Yathi'-amar Bayin V 1503-1540 * Yarim Ayman VI 1540-1570 * Wahb-il Yahuz II 1570-1604 * Yada'-il Dharih III 1604-1632 * 'Alhan Nahfan I 1632-1665 * Dhamar 'Ali VI 1665-1697 * Yaqrub Malik Darih III 1697-1736 * Sha'irum Awtar I 1736-1773 * Il-Sharah V 1773-1804 * Nash'a-Karib Yuhamin II 1804-1828 * Karib-il Watar Yuhan'im II 1828-1849 * Yada'-il Dharih IV 1849-1874 * Far'um Yanhab II 1874- ** Crown Prince Wahb-il Yahuz